


Meeting Brothers

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The morning after Cas introduces Sam and Jimmy, Sam has thoughts.





	Meeting Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> For my @spnrareshipbingo Card, the Cas / Jimmy / Sam square and my @spnpolybingo Card, the Jimmy square. This is a sequel to [Ruby Red](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16858858&t=N2ZiNmIzNTAzN2NjMTJiYTBiODgwNzk0OGI0MzU5YmYxODI4MzBiYyxvdXlJQmZIbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184302388407%2Fmeeting-brothers&m=1).

To say that Sam was exhausted was an understatement.  He had gotten maybe an hour of sleep last night?  Between Cas and Jimmy, Sam wasn’t left alone for more than a few minutes.

Not that he was complaining.

After a particularly spectacular blowjob in Jimmy’s dressing room of the club (leaving a one-of-a-kind red lipstick ring around the base of his cock), the three of them had gone to Cas’s apartment.  Well, when Sam got there he realized it wasn’t just Cas’s apartment – Jimmy lived there too.  No wonder their previous dates had been around Sam’s, Cas was probably nervous about his new boyfriend meeting his brother.

Especially when said twin brother was as outgoing and enthusiastic as Jimmy.

Sam immediately picked up on the differences between Jimmy and Cas, besides the obvious Drag Queen thing.  Jimmy was carefree and fun, and while Cas was also a lot of fun, he kept it closer to the vest.

In between rounds of all kinds of sex, they snacked and chatted, Sam learning about Cas and even more about Jimmy.

By the time the sun had risen completely in the morning sky, Sam was lounging against the pillows with a twin under each arm, happily snoozing.

Sam’s phone beeping pulled him from his exhausted daze and he reached for it, seeing that he’d gotten a text from Dean.

\--- Still on for lunch?

Sam had totally forgotten that he’d scheduled a lunch meeting between Dean and Cas for today.  He looked down at Cas’s sleeping face, smiling to himself.  Their relationship had been going well enough to introduce Cas to his brother…

Sam looked over at Jimmy.  For a split second, he had a flash of imagination that something like what had happened when he met Cas’s brother would happen when Cas met _his_ brother…

Sam shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts.  Cas and Jimmy seemed happy enough to share a man, but he didn’t particularly want to share anyone with his brother.

Sam texted Dean back.

\--- Yeah, let’s do noon at that pizza place by my apartment.  See you there, and come happy.

Sam knew Dean would be suspicious about his words, but he muted his phone.  He needed to talk to Cas about what they were going to do today.

Sam shifted, trying to get out of the clutches of the twins.  They both nuzzled his chest, so identically that Sam’s heart clenched at the sight of them.  They were so similar but also so different. 

A little more maneuvering got Sam out of their clutches and let him slide off the bed, heading to the bathroom.  He decided a shower would help him wake up a bit, seeing as he only had a couple hours to figure out what to do about lunch with Dean.

Thoughts of Cas and Jimmy flitted behind his eyelids as Sam washed and one thing became perfectly clear.  Not only did he and Cas have an awesome thing going on (awesome enough for Sam to want him to meet Dean and be completely open to Cas’s ideas…including his brother) but he was already feeling the same way about Jimmy.  It might be a little soon to put all of it out in the open (and onto his brother) but Sam was feeling good about it.

The shower curtain opened and Cas stepped in behind him.

“Mornin’,” Sam said, leaning down to peck Cas on the lips.  They traded places so Cas could get wet under the spray.

“What’s going on in that brilliant mind of yours?” Cas asked, recognizing Sam’s thinking face.  Sam chuckled.

“Are we still on for lunch with Dean?” Sam asked in response.  Cas’s lip quirked up a little bit.  He took a minute to wet his hair before replying.

“My interest in meeting your brother hasn’t changed, Sam, but I wasn’t sure what you were thinking about it,” Cas answered truthfully.  “Last night went, ah, better? than I expected.”

Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist and pulling him close.  “Definitely not what I expected, I’ll tell you that.”  They kissed for a minute.  “But I did enjoy it, all of it.”

Cas smiled then, his huge gummy smile that made Sam’s stomach flutter.  “So will lunch be just you, me, and Dean?  Or should we bring a friend?”

Sam shrugged.  “Let’s extend the invitation to our friend, shall we?”

Cas nodded in agreement.  “But first, I need to wash.  Care to assist?”  Sam’s hands were already reaching for the shampoo.

“My pleasure.”


End file.
